A True Family
by mandancie
Summary: This story is adopted and given permission from Severus Addicted. Albus has kept a secret about two people for eleven years. The time has come for when the truth should be announced. Can Severus be a father? Severitus. Warnings: small mention of abuse/foul language/corporal punishment. No slash. Be kind, leave a review. No flamers please.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story. **

**A/N: I have adopted this story from Severus Addicted. I am making subtle changes to it, but it will basically be about the same premise as her original story. **

**This is an A/U story. This story rarely follows cannon. It starts the summer after Harry's first year at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did. The characters are a bit OOC. **

**Warnings: This story will contain Corporal Punishment. Talk of abuse. Nothing too graphic. **

**If any of this bothers you, please feel free not to read. No flamers, please.**

**A True Family**

**Chapter 1: Finding Family**

Severus was seated in front of the Headmaster's desk waiting for him to start the meeting.

Albus sighed and popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth, his eyes were twinkling madly.

_'Oh great, I wonder what that old fool wants me to do already; school just got out yesterday!' _Severus thought to himself.

"Severus my boy I would like it if you could go to Harry's house and keep an eye on him for about two days then I want you to bring him here. I have some things to tell you two." Albus said.

Severus' eyes went hard "No! Absolutely not. I will not go to the brat's house!"

The twinkle in Albus' eyes disappeared. "Severus please. I need you to."

Severus sighed, Albus always got his way. "Fine! Can't I just go get the brat now?"

Albus shook his head "No I need you to see how he is treated there. I don't trust anyone else to do it." Albus explained.

Severus growled but finally agreed.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Severus apparated to Number Four Privet Drive. Then he walked up the path and stopped at the white door. He charmed himself invisible then he slowly opened the door and walked in.

When he got inside, he noticed that there were no pictures of The-Brat-Who-Lived anywhere. To tell the truth, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought Harry James Potter didn't live here. The next thing he noticed was a whale sitting on a peach colored couch. Oh correction, it was not a whale. It was actually, if you could believe it a man.

Severus looked around the room some more and noticed a cupboard door locked with six different kinds of locks. His brow creased looking at the locks.

_'I wonder what they keep in there.' _Severus thought.

The human whale of a man stood up and walked through a doorway. Very few things surprised Severus but he was surprised the man could fit through the doorway. Severus followed the large man. He looked around himself and noticed it was obviously a kitchen. There was a small circular table in the middle of the room with three chairs surrounding it.

_'Why are there only three chairs? Aren't there four people in this house?' _Severus thought to himself.

The human whale sat down at the table and grabbed the newspaper. Severus walked over to an empty corner and just stood there for a while.

All of a sudden a loud sound came crashing down the stairs. The sound was so loud it sounded like a herd of elephants. A young boy that looked like a lard walked into the room.

"Pa, when is breakfast? I'm hungry." Dudley complained while sitting down at the table.

Vernon looked over at his son and growled "As soon as that freak gets the bathroom done." Vernon answered.

A few minutes later Harry slowly came down the stairs. Harry then cautiously entered the kitchen.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Vernon yelled. "You're late getting breakfast, boy! Get started!"

Harry put his head down. He was tired and upset. He'd been up since very early and he didn't want to deal with either of the male Dursleys. But when his uncle yelled at him for not having breakfast, it just snapped something inside of Harry. He got angry.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have made me clean the fucking bathroom spotless you would have had breakfast earlier!" Harry yelled back forgetting his place and who he was talking to.

Vernon jumped from his chair. Harry's face paled when he saw his uncle coming for him. he was in front of Harry and slammed him up against the wall. Harry yelped when his head met the brick wall.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that, boy!"

Harry dropped to the ground. Vernon grabbed the small boy by his hair and picked him up. Once Harry was standing up, Vernon forced him to bend over the table. He then proceeded to beat the boy with a wooden spoon he gotten off the counter. After he was done beating the boy, he threw him on the floor and spat on him. Harry curled into a tiny ball hoping it would be over soon. Hoping he was done. Hoping he would just die. His last thought before two large hands grabbed him up and started dragging him towards the hallway was _'Why me?'_

Severus watched in horror as the human whale beat and then picked the fragile boy up by the arm and pulled him to the cupboard with the six different locks. Vernon literally threw Harry into the small cupboard and slammed the door shut then he locked all six locks and walked back to the kitchen.

Hours later, when everyone left the house for their daily routine, Severus unlocked the door and opened it. Harry was sitting there looking out the door but he did not move a muscle.

Severus knelt down and looked Harry in the eyes. The once bright excited emerald eyes were now dull and had no emotion showing in them.

Harry looked at the man who was knelt in front of the doorway looking at him strange.

"Mr. Potter?" came a familiar silky voice but it didn't have the normal vicious tone to it.

Harry looked at him "Professor Snape."

"Come, I'm taking you to Hogwarts." Severus grabbed Harry's arms and gently lifted him out of the cupboard. Harry stood outside the cupboard and looked at Severus.

"Why did you come here?" Harry asked

Severus rolled his eyes "I just told you that. I am not repeating myself. Now where is your trunk?"

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor then muttered "I'm sorry." He then pointed to the cupboard. Severus knelt back down and saw the trunk in the back of the very small room. He pulled it out, noticing the large padlock on it. He quickly vanished the padlock then shrank the trunk to fit in his pocket.

Severus sighed "Come let's go." Severus held his hand for Harry to take.

Harry flinched back a little when Severus put his hand out to him. But once he realized he wasn't going to hit him he looked at the hand, then looked up at Severus in questioning.

"Mr. Potter take a hold of my hand so we can apparate." Severus explained

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Harry asked cheekily

_'No wonder he got paddled today, he is so cheeky! If I ever had a son, he would never be cheeky or they would quickly find themselves over my lap!" _Severus thought.

Harry grabbed Severus' hand and with a pop they were gone. Harry fell on his butt when they landed.

Harry looked around his surroundings. He saw Hogwarts and Hagrid's hut and the Whomping Willow.

_'Home.' _Harry thought as his eyes lingered by Hogwarts.

Harry and Severus walked the path up to the castle. Albus was waiting for them at the Great Doors. When they reached Dumbledore, they stopped.

Albus looked from Harry to Severus smiling widely; his eyes were twinkling so badly.

"Why Severus," Albus twinkled. "I wasn't expecting you two until tomorrow."

"Well, circumstances led to me taking him out of there now," the dour Professor said.

"Well, you're here now. Come, my boys, we have much to discuss." Albus walked to his office. Severus and Harry followed closely behind.

Once they got to the office Albus said the password then walked up the stairs and sat behind his desk.

Harry and Severus both took a seat in front of the huge desk.

"Why am I still here, Headmaster?" Severus asked

"Because Severus, I need to talk to the both of you about something. But, first things first, what did you witness at the Dursley's?" Albus asked

Severus' eyes went dark. He then looked over at Harry who's eyes were squinted in confusion.

Severus finally looked back at the Headmaster "Many things. I saw Mr. Potter talk back and get shoved up against the wall. I saw him get spit upon and also I saw his uncle paddle him while he was forcefully held over the table."

Albus' twinkle went dull, looking at the small boy, "Harry is that true?"

Harry shook his head "No."

"Do not lie!" Severus looked at Harry incredulously.

Harry glared at him. "Who says I'm lying?"

"Mr. Potter!" Severus scolded

"Harry, please tell me the truth." Albus said softly.

Harry thought about lying again but he knew if the greasy bastard saw it, he wouldn't win anyway. So he decided he better just tell the truth.

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor and whispered "Yes sir."

Albus looked saddened that Harry wouldn't look at either of them. He was also greatly upset that he placed Harry in that household in the first place.

"Harry, have you ever told anyone about this?" Albus asked the young wizard in front of him.

Harry looked up at the Headmaster and said softly "Once, but that didn't turn out good. Of course they believed my relatives more than me. I'm just a freak. Ever since then, I figured it was hopeless." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

With his head down, Harry did not see the grimace on both elder wizard's faces when Harry referred to himself as 'Freak.'

Albus sighed "You do know in light of these circumstances we will not send you back there anymore, right?"

Harry looked up at the Headmaster. He won't be going back. He couldn't help the small gleam of hope that was rising in his belly.

"Where do you suppose he will stay?" Severus asked hoping to God it wasn't Hogwarts.

Albus smiled "I already have that figured out."

"Where?" Severus asked

"This is what I wanted to talk to you two about-" Seeing Severus was going to interrupt Albus put his hand up "Let me explain, Severus. Now Harry, your biological father was not James Potter. It was and is Professor Snape." Albus smiled at Harry. Harry's eyes went wide.

"How is that possible?" Severus asked "He looks nothing like me."

Albus took his eyes off of Harry to look at Severus in shock "Well Severus do I need to tell you about the birds and bees?"

Severus was taken aback by the knowledge that the Boy-Who-Lived was in fact his son. He just absentmindedly shook his head no.

"Good," Albus said oblivious to the internal struggle that was haunting his Potions' Professor. "Now, you remember that night with Lily you had?" Severus nodded. "Okay, well that night is when you conceived Harry. Now, as to why he looks nothing like you, that's because he has a very intensive Glamor on. Lily put it on as soon as he was born." Albus explained.

Severus stared at Harry, his son, his and Lily's son. The boy he just witnessed being beaten and degraded with an attitude problem was in fact his son.

_'Great, I'm the greasy git's son. How wonderful.' _Harry thought to himself angrily.

Harry looked at Albus hoping so badly this was all just a cruel joke.

Albus saw the look on Harry's face and shook his head "No, Harry, this is no joke."

Harry sighed "Bloody Hell."

"Language!" Both adults scolded.

_'It's English.' _Harry thought to himself.

Albus looked at Severus and smiled "See, you'll be a great father."

Severus looked at Harry _'I'm going to have my hands full. Geez, the Hogwarts trouble maker is my son. I can't believe it. It was just one night, one bloody night! How am I going to be a father after everything I put him through? Will he ever be able to forgive me?' _Severus thought to himself.

_'God what's Ron and Hermione gonna think about this? This can't be true. They're just trying to get my hopes up for a true family and then later they're gonna be like "Sorry!" Ugh! I could look past last years unhappy times with him, if he can. What the Hell am I thinking the Batman of the Wizarding World could never see past things. Hmm... I like that name I think I will call him that for now on; Batman. Ha, wait till I tell Ron. He'll agree. He does look like Batman. It's a good thing I introduced him to Batman last year or he would have no idea who I was talking about. I just can't believe this! Did mum cheat on dad or was this before they were married? And what the fuck did she see in him? God, to think I share his genes, it makes me want to throw up! Ugh I hope I don't have that bloody nose of his, I'd look like Pinocchio! Or that slimy, grease ball on top of his head called hair. I could so live without those pleasant traits.' _Harry thought.

Albus looked from Harry to Severus, they were both lost in thought.

Harry finally broke the silence "Well... Uh, I've got loads of homework to do, so I'll talk to you later." _'Or not.' _Harry thought.

Harry quickly walked from the room, and basically ran to his common room.

Once Harry was gone, Severus turned to Albus. "This can't be true, Albus. It was only one night!"

Albus raised his eyes brows "It most certainly is, you knew what you were getting into when you decided to have sex with Lily. And now you have a child to care for, he will need you to be there for him as he grows." Albus said.

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine."

Albus smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"How long have you known about this?" Severus asked rubbing his forehead.

Albus went quiet.

Severus looked up and glared at him "Answer me!"

Albus sighed and said "Since he was born, but I thought it would be better off if you two didn't know because of you being a Death Eater. I did what I thought was the best."

"I would have quit being a Death Eater if I would have known I had a son to care for." Severus said

"But we needed a spy." Albus objected.

Severus rolled his eyes "You could have had many others to do it for you."

Albus sighed "I'm sorry, Severus."

Severus looked at him "It's alright it's already done, no turning back now."

Albus nodded his head then looked at Severus and smiled "You're gonna have your hands full, my boy."

Severus raised his eye brows "Yes well, he will NOT be doing the things he did this year without consequences, and he will soon realize that too."

Albus chuckled and nodded his head.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Harry slumped onto the common room couch. He was lost in deep thought and he couldn't find the way out.

_'Will he want me? Doubt it. He loathes you. Don't think like that. He will accept you! No, he won't. No one does. I'm the Freak! Don't think like that. If he does accept me, will he soon realize how big of a mistake I am? You're not a mistake! Yes I am. Everyone says so. Uncle Vernon is not everyone._ Now that was a scary thought._ Would he be just like uncle? Oh, I certainly hope not! What am I gonna do? My life sucks! I hate this! Why can't I just be normal and have a happy family, a true, real family? That won't happen so don't get your hopes up. Professor Snape won't take you in. He hates you. Would you even want him as a father? After everything he's done to you? I can forgive. I can start over. He can't. I bet he could if he tried. Ha, who are you kidding, he has no feelings except hate. I could change that. Doubtful. I feel like tacos, oh wait just got off topic. He could be just like everyone else and give me the cold shoulder for everything. He could. He wouldn't. But he could. No doubt I'd deserve it. You don't deserve this. You deserve much better and even if it's that Slime Ball giving it to you then you need to grab a hold of it like a Bull Rider. I'd rather face a wild Bull right now then this! I could be getting punked. I don't know they sounded pretty sure of themselves. Maybe I should just leave it for now. If he comes to me, then that means he wants to try it. Which is doubtful. Holy shit I'm tired. All this thinking is making me exhausted!' _All this was running through Harry's mind.

Harry got up from the couch and went to his dorm where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Morning came too quick for Harry's liking. He slowly climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. It became breakfast time but Harry couldn't bring himself to go down to the Great Hall and face everyone.

_'They probably know all about Batman being my father. They also probably know about what my relatives did to me. And they're making fun of the fact. They wouldn't do that. Are you so positive about that? Fine, I guess I won't go down yet. One more day without food won't hurt. I guess I better just get my essays done for school. I hate this! I finally get a chance for a normal family and the guy hates my living guts! Just my luck. He doesn't hate you. Then he does a poor way of showing it. You got a point there. Shit, what am I gonna do? I want a father but Snape could never feel anything but hate. Are you seriously saying you'd give that bastard a chance? Yeah, I guess. He's better than no father at all. You might be surprised. I'll give him a chance if he can. If not, then I am just going to pretend nothing happened. Seems like a plan.' _Harry got up and went to the table where his books were placed, then he started on the essays he was given.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Severus was in a daze. After thinking on it all night, he really was liking the idea of Harry being his son. But the one thing that really worried him was that the boy would deny him. After everything he had put the child through last year, it was most likely that Harry would deny him.

_'What am I thinking? The Boy-Who-Lived would not want me as a father. Are you sure? Yes, after everything I put him through this year he'd be better off without me. No, he wouldn't. This little boy needs support from his father. He needs to know what love is and you can give it to him. I don't know if I can. I didn't really have much of an example when I was growing up. You have, Albus. You got a point there. Well I guess I'll talk to him about it today. Good. Wow, I'm hungry. Time for breakfast.' _Severus thought.

Severus walked down to the Great Hall and sat down at the table they always put down during the summer.

Albus looked up at him and smiled "My boy, have you seen Harry yet this morning?" Albus asked

Severus looked around the Hall and noticed he wasn't there, he looked back at the Headmaster and shook his head "No."

Albus sighed "Knowing him he's still asleep."

At that Severus chuckled and Albus smiled, happy he could finally get Severus to laugh. Severus hasn't laughed in a while.

"Who can go wake Harry up?" Albus asked. No one rose their hands they were all too busy talking to each other. "Severus, my boy, will you go wake your son up?" At that statement everyone stopped talking and looked up.

"Who's your son? I didn't know you had a child." Minerva said

"Harry is my son. And I didn't know until yesterday when Albus told me." Severus explained.

Minerva's eyes went wide "Harry is your son?"

Severus rose his eyes "Yes. He's my son."

"That poor child, I pity him." Lockhart, the new Defense teacher, announced sadly.

Albus rose his eye brows "Now, now, Gilderoy, be nice! This is probably the best thing that's ever happened to the boy."

"Wow, he must not have had a lot of good things happen to him then." Gilderoy said, sounding even more sad by the minute.

"Gilderoy Lockhart! There is no need for that, apologize to Severus now." Albus said madly

Lockhart had to stop himself before he rolled his eyes "I'm sorry, Severus." Lockhart said not sounding sorry at all.

Severus rolled his eyes. He then stood up to go wake Harry up.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Severus walked to the Gryffindor common room. When he got there, he said the password and walked in. He looked around himself and noticed Harry sitting at the table doing his essays. He walked over to the table and sat down in front of Harry.

Harry looked up when he heard someone sit down at the table; it was Snape.

Severus looked at Harry and smiled "Good morning, Harry."

_'Wow did he just smile? I had no idea that was possible!' _Harry thought amazed by this new discovery.

"Morning." Harry said smiling back.

Severus was happy that Harry actually smiled at him, which is a good sign... Right?

"Do you know it's breakfast?" Severus asked his son.

"I'm not hungry," Harry said dismissing the discussion.

Severus noticed that Harry, for some reason, did not want to talk about this so he pushed for the reason.

"When was the last time you actually ate something?" Severus asked remembering the three chairs at the Dursley's kitchen table.

Harry looked away. Severus noticed the hurt look on his face.

_'I'm not worth food anyway.' _Harry thought to himself angrily

"That doesn't matter," Harry finally said.

Severus looked at his son shocked "YES, it does! Your aunt and uncle may not have thought feeding you was important enough, but let me tell you something, while I am your father, you will eat."

_'Does this mean he actually wants to try it?' _Harry asked himself hopeful.

Harry looked up at him. Severus gazed back at Harry and saw a tiny flash of hope go across his emerald eyes.

"Come, time for breakfast," Severus stood up and waited for Harry to do the same.

Harry sighed but stood up and followed Severus to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they arrived at the Great Hall, they sat down at the table and began to eat.

Severus looked over at Harry to make sure he was eating something. Harry had a couple of sausages on his plate with syrup to dip them in.

Minerva looked over at Harry and gave him a tight smile.

_'Great, so they do know.' _Harry thought to himself

Harry looked up at all the Professors and noticed one he never saw before, he smiled at him and said a polite "Hello."

Lockhart looked up and smiled at Harry, Harry smiled back again. "Oh, it's the great famous Boy-Who-Lived." Harry's smile disappeared very quickly. Severus took notice of that and wondered why.

"You don't like your name?" Gilderoy asked baffled by that.

Harry glared at him "Would anybody want that name if your parents died but you survived? Especially if it's your fault?! I didn't think so."

"Well you're definitely not what the Daily Prophet says." Lockhart glared back at him.

Harry laughed, annoyed at how little people know about him. "You have no idea." with that he stood and made his way to the Great Hall doors to go back to his common room.

"Mr. Potter! Come back here. I am not done speaking with you." Gilderoy yelled after the retreating boy.

Harry stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to glare at him "I really don't like you."

Severus agreed with Harry but didn't say anything. He didn't want in any more trouble with Albus.

"Severus! Control your son!" Gilderoy yelled.

Harry looked between Gilderoy and Severus. Was he going to get in trouble for what he said? What would the professor say? Would he be angry with him?

Severus shrugged "I can't," Harry's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Because I agree with him. I don't like you either. I thought you understood that a while ago, Lockhart." He smiled at Harry then stood up and walked with his son out of the Great Hall.

"Let's go to the kitchen, Harry," Severus said. "We can eat uninterrupted."

Everyone watched as father and son left the Hall. Gilderoy looking flabbergasted at what just occurred, Minerva shaking her head, and Albus quietly sipping his tea.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

They walked to the kitchen in a awkward silence. When they sat down at the kitchen table Dobby appeared.

Harry jumped at the sound of the House Elf appearing.

Dobby looked at Harry and nodded his head "I's is sorry, Master Harry Potter."

Harry looked so confused at that statement "Please don't call me Master Harry Potter. It makes me sound like a crypt keeper or something. It's just Harry."

Severus chuckled to himself.

Dobby bowed his head again "I's is sorry, Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded.

Dobby brightened and looked from Harry to Severus and asked in an enthusiastic voice "You's want something to eat?"

Severus nodded "Yes, we would like breakfast please, Dobby."

Dobby nodded and was gone in a pop.

Harry eyes went wide "What was that?"

Severus smiled "That, Harry, was a House Elf. One of the many that works for Hogwarts. House Elves are normally owned by a family. Dobby is but he also likes to help out here. The House Elves are the creatures that prepare our food everyday, and clean up the school."

"Wow." Harry sighed

Dobby came back with a pop. He was carrying three trays, one in each hand and the other was amazingly on top of his head. Harry wondered if maybe someday he could carry something on his head.

Dobby sat the three trays down at the table and bowed then left with a pop.

Harry looked at the three trays, one was filled with sausages, eggs, and pancakes. The other was Pumpkin juice, and hot tea for Severus. The third tray had buttered toast with jelly in little containers on the side.

Severus and Harry started filling their plates and ate.

After they were all done eating Severus turned to Harry.

"Harry, I have a question." Severus said

Harry looked up at his father while he sipped his juice.

"You don't actually blame yourself for your mother's and James' death do you?" Severus asked "You do realize that wasn't your fault."

Harry looked up at him and cocked his head to the side "It wasn't?"

Severus' jaw dropped "No, child, it's not. Where did you hear that it was?"

Harry just looked away. "They lied about everything."

"Who?" Severus asked.

"My relatives." Harry's breathing became more shallow.

Severus looked at Harry "What did your relatives lie to you about?" Severus asked

Harry finally looked at him "Everything! They said my parents died in a car crash then. When I finally found out that wasn't really what happened, they said if I wouldn't have been born they would still be alive. Is that true or is that a lie, too? Everything has been a lie in my life. Who my father was; a lie. Who I really am is a lie. What else is a lie?" Harry had tears pooling in his emerald eyes.

Severus looked at Harry and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders "Nothing else. Harry, it's not your fault that they died."

After Harry calmed down, Severus decided now would be good to talk about their new discovery.

**TBC**

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. If you are acquainted with this story, you know that there are several chapters that have been posted. I will post as often as I can. With this, I will not be abandoning "Unexpected Truce." I am working on that story as well. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Many hugs and kisses to you**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook.**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming to Terms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story. **

**A/N: I want to thank you for the wonderful support you have shown me with this adoptive story. I hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Coming to Terms**

"Harry," Severus said. "Once we're done, I would like for us to go to my chambers so that we can talk."

Harry, who had been hoping to get a chance to go flying, just nodded his head at his now father's request.

Once they finished eating and the house elves cleared up the dishes, Severus and Harry made the trek down to the dungeons. Both were silent and in deep thought. Severus had no idea where he could start, or even if Harry would accept him if he told him everything about his past. For a moment, he was even considering not telling Harry about the Dark Mark, but quickly dismissed the idea. No, he was not going to start their family out with lies.

Severus looked back at the too small boy who was practically jogging to keep up. Severus found himself slowing his gait just so that Harry could keep up and not be completely out of breath by the time they reached his chambers.

Harry, trying to keep up with the Potions Professor, wondered how long this talk was going to be. He surely hoped that it would not take long so that he could hopefully go flying. He hadn't had a chance to fly since school was let out a month ago. As the two wizards may their way towards the dungeons, Harry began to become nervous. What did Professor Snape really want to talk about? He was really hoping that he wasn't about to be rejected. The thought, even if it was the most hated Professor at Hogwarts, of having a father and having a family was just too good. So many nights Harry would dream of having a true family that he could call his own, and now he just might get it. That's if he didn't get rejected.

Harry was so lost in his own mind he didn't realize that Severus stopped walking, and he bumped into him.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry rushed out.

Severus didn't acknowledge Harry bumping into him or his apology. The Potion Master only waved his hand over the edge of the door and opened it for him and his son.

Harry carefully walked in the room a few feet and just stopped. Harry was surprised to see the room looked warm and inviting. When he walked in the room, there weren't chains hanging from the ceiling and a huge cauldron boiling in the corner. It was a normal living area. The furniture looked warm and inviting.

"Do sit down, Harry," Severus drawled. "We have much to discuss, and I would like you to be comfortable while we talk."

Harry walked over to the couch and sat down. Severus sat himself down on the chair next to the couch.

Severus didn't know where to start. There was so much he needed to tell the boy.

Severus took another deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves. After he did that a couple of times, he saw that Harry was watching him, so he figured if he was going to tell Harry everything, he would need to start from the beginning.

"Now Harry, there is much that I want to tell you. Some of it will be a little difficult for me, but I will try and tell you everything that I know. Please do not interrupt me. Wait until I finish before you say anything. You can ask me whatever you want when I'm finished. Does that sound fair?"

Severus looked at the little boy as he digested what the Potions Master just said. The only response was a small nod from the boy.

"A verbal response, Harry," Severus' voice was not the usual harsh tone, but in a calm soothing manner.

"Yes, sir," a small voice responded.

_'Thank Merlin he is taking this good so far.' _Severus thought to himself. But his thoughts weren't exactly true. Harry may have been quiet but he was screaming on the inside. He wanted to run away. Being in the same room with the meanest, scariest, Professor in the history of Hogwarts, was nerve-wreaking, but he made himself stay where he was because he wanted a father. He wanted to have a real chance at having a family. Something he never got while staying with his relatives.

"Now, I guess I should start at the beginning," Severus began his story. "When your mother and I were in school, we were best friends. As the years passed, it formed into something more. We started dating and the summer before our seventh year, I asked for her hand." Severus had a small smile at the memory of asking his Lily to marry him. "Our engagement was a secret. Nobody else knew about it except Albus and Minerva. We had to keep it a secret from my father. As he would not have approved me marrying your mother, Lily. During Christmas break of my seventh year I took the Dark Mark-" seeing Harry's puzzled look he decided to explained what the Dark Mark was "The Dark Mark, Harry, is... Well it's basically a tattoo, the Dark Lord gave it to all of his followers-"

"WHAT?!" Harry screamed, cutting Severus off, standing up from the couch and backed away from him.

Severus closed his eyes to calm himself down before he did something he would regret later.

After he opened his eyes, he took a deep breath and looked at his retreating son.

"Harry, let me explain-"

Harry was getting red in the face from outrage. "How could you be a follower for that slimy bastard?!"

"Language, Harry," Severus admonished. Harry just rolled his eyes. The thought of running away was coming back in his mind at full force. He had to get away.

Severus saw that his son looked like he was going to bolt for the door. He knew he did not want that to happen. He did not want his son thinking that he was about to be delivered to the Dark Lord tonight. "Let me explain myself," Severus pleaded. He tried to keep his voice calm and soothing to try and calm down his son.

Harry glared at him, but nodded his head. Still, he made no movement to come back to the couch.

"Now, the reason why I took the Dark Mark is because my father made me. I didn't want to, but I was forced to. So I went to go talk to Albus about it. The only choice I had was to become a spy. It was the only way that I could be safe from my father's wrath and help the Light. So I spied on the Dark Lord, and told the Light what the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were planning. And as of yesterday, I don't have the Dark Mark anymore. Albus found a spell to take off the mark." Severus explained to the now pink cheeked eleven year old boy.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized sincerely looking at his feet.

Severus nodded his head and offered a light smile to his son "It's okay, Harry. Just next time, let me tell you the entire story before you go making assumptions."

Harry nodded his head still embarrassed.

"Now, as I was saying, we were engaged, but after Sybill made the prophecy that endangered your mother's safety. At the time, I had no idea she was pregnant with you when this happened. To protect your mother and myself, it was decided that she would marry James Potter. He would protect her while they were in hiding." Severus sighed. "When you were born, I just knew that you were James' son. I swear that I didn't know."

Harry slowly made his way towards his father. He could see the sincerity in his father's eyes as he talked to him. Before Harry knew it, he had made it to where he was standing in front of his father.

"I am so sorry for the way I have treated you this past year," Severus sincerely spoke.

A small smile began to creep up the corner of Harry's mouth. He apologized, Harry thought. Maybe he really does want me. He apologized. That's more than Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia ever did.

"I accept your apology."

That made Severus' day. He smiled. A big smile that almost went to his eyes. He pulled Harry to his chest and wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him.

Harry was shocked. Not only did his Professor smile and his face didn't brake into a million of pieces, but he also hugged him. He hugged him! It felt so good to be in a strong embrace. Harry felt like nothing could ever hurt him as long as he was in his father's arms. He never thought it was possible!

Harry wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and hugged him back.

After Severus broke away from the hug, he smiled at Harry. Harry smiled right back.

"Now do you have any questions?" Severus asked lightly

Harry nodded. Severus ignored the nonverbal response and motioned for him to continue.

Harry took a small breath to build his courage up. He then he looked at Severus and asked, "What should I call you?"

"Well what do you feel comfortable calling me right now?" Severus asked gently

Harry shrugged.

Severus sighed "Well how about this. Since everything is still new for you why don't you just call me Severus for now. And when you are comfortable you can call me dad, or father whatever you like best."

Harry smiled "Alright."

A knock on the door got their attention.

Severus stood up and walked over to the door. Harry sat back down on the couch. Severus opened it and found that it was Albus. Opening the door further, he allowed the Headmaster entry to his chambers. Once he was in and Severus closed the door, he sat back down, but instead of taking the chair that he was originally in, he sat down beside his son.

Albus sat down in the chair that Severus vacated. He cleared his throat to get both wizard's attention.

"I assume that you two have spoken about the situation?" Albus eyes twinkled madly at the sight before him.

Harry nodded. Severus said, "Yes we have."

Albus nodded his head and smiled, "Good. Harry, my boy, would you like to go flying?"

Harry smiled excitedly. He looked up at his dad. Severus nodded he head and Harry jumped up from his seat.

"You will find your broom in the Gryffindor locker room. Have fun."

Harry yelp in glee and headed for the door. Albus felt the need to set some rules for Harry since no one will be with him while he would be flying.

"But do not," Albus began, causing Harry to stop in his tracks and face the adults in the room. "I repeat, do not do any outlandish tricks. I don't think you would like to go to the Hospital Wing so soon after getting out of school."

Harry sighed, he really wanted to try out this new stunt he made up yesterday. Albus heard the sigh and chuckled.

"Always the dare devil, aren't we?" Albus asked chuckling still.

Harry walked towards the door.

Albus remembered, Harry still didn't agree to the no stunt rule, "Harry, you did not answer me." Albus' voice losing the light chuckling that it once had.

Harry sighed again as his hand touched the doorknob.

"Harry."

Harry could hear the sternness in his father's voice. He just got his father and he didn't want to make him angry on the first day. He apologized and everything.

"Yes, sir. I won't do any _stunts_." The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble before he even got a chance to even fly. _'But what they don't know can't hurt them.' _Harry thought to himself mischievously.

Harry opened up the door and as he walked out. He heard Albus yell after him that he wasn't joking.

After Harry was gone, Albus turned to Severus and studied his face for a bit.

"How did it go?" Albus asked gently

Severus sighed, "He didn't take me having the Dark Mark well. I explained it to him and he calmed down. I think it went pretty well. I mean, it could have been a lot worse."

Albus' eyes were twinkling madly. Severus shook his head at that.

"He is going to call me by my first name for a while until he is comfortable with calling me dad or whatever he wants to call me. I will go over what I expect of him later. Now, I just let him enjoy his summer away from those relatives of his."

Albus nodded his head again "That's a good idea. That boy worries me a lot. I think between you and him that's where I got most of my white hair."

Severus snorted, "I thought you had it for a while."

Albus glared at him, "Watch it Severus Tobias. You're the boy's father, Merlin only knows you'll have gray hair pretty soon."

Severus gasped "Never!"

Albus chuckled "Yes, you will."

"No, I won't. I'll dye it." Severus said proudly

Albus snorted "Yeah, you'll dye it, all right. If Harry gets a hold of the dye while you aren't looking. He will most likely put pink dye inside."

Severus gasped in disbelief, "No, he wouldn't."

Albus smiled "He did it to his aunt before. Your son has a mischievous side to him. Arabella told me. He was seven, I think, and he wanted pay back for something. I don't know what it was, but I know that Petunia had lime green hair for a while. Quite funny if you think about it."

Severus chuckled at the sight of Petunia with Lime Green hair.

GGGGGGGG Out on the Quidditch Pitch GGGGGGG

Harry grabbed his broom and took flight into the air.

The wind blew Harry's hair around in different ways. He flew around the Gryffindor stand and dove straight down to the ground. He pulled up just in time so he wouldn't crash.

Harry soared around for a while just enjoying the feeling of freedom. He loved flying just as much as he loved Hedwig. Hedwig. Harry landed his broom and jumped off it to go see if she was in the Owlery.

Harry ran up the stone steps and walked in. As soon as he stepped in, his Snowy Owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, girl," she pecked his finger to show her irritation that he didn't come sooner.

"I'm sorry girl. I have been busy, but I promise I will come and spend some time with you often," Harry said sincerely.

After a while in the Owlery, Harry bid his owl goodbye and walked back to the castle. It was lunch time and he didn't want to be late.

Harry walked to the Great Hall and noticed everyone else was already eating.

Albus and Severus looked up when the Great Hall doors open.

Harry looked up at the head table and saw that Severus had a look of relief cross his face, but then it went to a little agitated...maybe? He still couldn't tell with Severus.

Harry sat down next to his dad and started to fill his plate with food. He was oblivious to the look that Severus was giving him.

Severus cleared his throat to get Harry's attention, but to his annoyance Harry didn't seem to notice.

Minerva gave Severus a disgusted look, "Manners, Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes and looked back at Harry.

"Harry," Severus said to get his attention

Harry looked up at his dad.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked confused. He wondered what got him looking so upset.

"We went to go get you earlier and you weren't at the pitch. Care to explain where you were?" Severus asked calmly.

"I was at the Owlery. I had to check on Hedwig." Harry explained.

Severus closed his eyes, then he turned to Albus, "Why didn't we think to look there?"

Albus shrugged, "I guess it slipped my mind that he had a owl."

Minerva chuckled, "Things slip your mind a lot, Albus."

"Now, now be nice, or you won't be so lucky tonight." Albus said, jokingly

Harry dropped his fork and muttered, "Well, I just lost my appetite."

All the professors except Albus and Minerva laughed at what Harry said.

After lunch Harry went to help Hagrid plant pumpkin seeds in his patch. After that was done, they went to the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid wanted to show him a new animal he found.

As they were going through the forest Harry spoke up, "Uh Hagrid, is this uh animal dangerous?"

Hagrid stopped and smiled down at Harry. "Na, this is as gentle as a puppy."

Harry snorted. Knowing Hagrid, this could be anything from an actual puppy to a dragon.

They walked a little more until they came to a clearing. The meadow was huge with tons of wild flowers growing everywhere.

Hagrid pointed to a small animal in the middle of the meadow. They walked cautiously to it and stopped. Harry's eyes grew wide, right in front of him was a Tree Elf.

The Tree Elf smiled at them "Ekasssssa," the Tree Elf said firmly.

Hagrid nodded his head.

Harry looked up at Hegrid, "What did she say?"

Hagrid shrugged, "No idea, but ain't she beautiful!"

Harry's eyes grew big, "Uh, let's get out of here."

Hagrid reluctantly agreed and they headed back to the castle.

The rest of the day Harry spent it helping Professor McGonagall.

**TBC**

**A/N: I just want you to know, before you send me emails and PM's about Severus' father being a Muggle and not a wizard, this story was written BEFORE "The Half-Blood Prince" was published. I didn't change it, because it worked with the story. There is really not much else mentioned about Severus' father after this. It was just to show Harry Severus' side of things. **

**I reiterate this story does NOT follow cannon and is completely AU. **

**I thank you again for all the support you have shown me with this story. **

**Thank you to all for favoring, following and/or leaving a review. **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook.**


	3. Chapter 3: Addition and Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**Warning: This chapter has CP in it. I'm giving you fair warning. No flamers, please.**

**Chapter 3: Addition and Punishment**

After the many things that Harry learned the day before, today he just wanted to stay in the common room. He had always loved being with Hagrid, but his choices in pets left much to be desired. Not to mention that they were very dangerous. Though he did enjoy spending time with his Head of House that afternoon, at first he thought it was strange that Professor McGonagall wanted to spend time with him. It wasn't like he stayed in her office during the whole of last year. It was known that she was a strict disciplinarian, but spending time with the Transfiguration professor, he was beginning to see a different side to her. She almost had a grandmother feel about her.

Harry got up and walked down to the Common Room and sat on the couch across from the fireplace. It was really quiet and comfortable where he was sitting. To have the Common Room all to himself was a dream. Yeah, he missed his friends but he was enjoying the quiet as well.

His stomach started making those noises again. Growing up, he never knew what it meant and he knew that it would pass after awhile. Harry was much too comfortable on the couch. He debated on getting up or staying right where he was. He was leaning towards the latter when the portrait opened up.

Severus walked into the Common Room and saw his son curled up on the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus walked over towards Harry.

Harry looked up at his father and saw the anger in his eyes.

Oh no, what did I do? Harry thought slightly trembling.

Severus sat next to Harry on the maroon sofa.

"Did I not tell you yesterday that you are to eat every meal?" Severus voice was calmer when he first came into the Common Room. Harry just looked at his father and blinked. "I know you are hungry, Harry."

Harry just shook his head. The same time his stomach decided to make those noises again. Severus sat back on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes a little just to reign in his temper. He wasn't angry with his son, no. He was angry with those vile people he was living with. He could hear his son's protest for food, and obviously not know what that meant.

"Harry, I do believe you know how I feel about lying."

"I'm not..." Harry started but was cut off by a Severus lifting his hand.

"I'm making a point. You are, in fact, hungry. I can hear it over here. But what breaks my heart is that you don't even know it. I believe that you believe you are not hungry, but your body is saying something else.

Harry face scrunched up. My body saying something else. Again there goes the noise. Oh that.

"You mean that noise?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, child."

"Oh, that happens all the time. It doesn't mean nothing."

"Anything," Severus absentmindedly corrected. "And yes it does. The fact that you do not know that makes me wonder what all you've been through in that house."

Harry put his head down. He was met by two fingers under his chin lightly forcing his head up. Harry looked up at his father.

"Harry, listen to me," Severus' voice was low, but he knew his son could hear him. "There are a lot of things that you have to learn, and eating three meals a day is one of them. You must learn that you are allowed to eat."

Harry blinked at his father. _I'm allowed to eat_, that re-played over and over in his head.

"Now," Severus' voice was a little sterner. "If you skip your meals again, you will be punished."

Harry's eyes got wide at hearing that. Punished. No. No no no no.

Severus could see the panic rising in his son's eyes. He knew he had to explain himself soon.

"Harry, listen to me," Severus let go of the boy's chin and gripped his shoulders. "I will never abuse you. What you lived through was abuse. There is a big difference between spanking a child and abusing them."

Harry's fear still did not lessen. He was hearing the words his father was talking about, but it still was not registering.

"I will never punch or kick you," Severus continued, remembering what he witnessed when he removed the child from his relatives. "I will never humiliate you by spit upon you. If you do ever warrant a spanking, you will only feel my hand on your behind. Once the spanking had been administered, you will be forgiven. There will never be a surprise of a punishment. You will be aware of what you are expected to do and the repercussions if you do not follow the rules."

He stopped to let everything he just said sink in for Harry. He noticed Harry's breathing calmed somewhat, so that let Severus know that he was listening. Severus continued.

"Now, as far as eating, like I said you will come to the Great Hall for_ all _of your meals. If I have to find you, like today, not only will you be escorted to the Great Hall, but you will also receive five smacks for your disobedience."

Harry listened to everything his father said. He never had an adult explain a punishment to him before. After everything his father said, the last thing he want was to receive a spanking. His ears burned with embarrassment just thinking about a spanking. He just got a father and the last thing he wanted was to make him so angry he sends him back to his uncle.

"Harry, come here," Severus said opening his arms.

Harry got up and stood in front of Severus, standing in between his knees. Severus pulled his son into an embrace. He could see the worry in his son's face.

"Harry, I will always love you. I will punish you if you're naughty, but know that throughout and after said punishment, I will still love you."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, not really believing what was said. He just knew he had to be careful not to make his father angry.

Severus could hear the hesitation and unbelief in his son's voice. He just knew that this was something that he could not just tell him, he would have to show him.

Another rumble in Harry's stomach brought the two wizards out of their own minds. Severus lightly patted Harry's bum.

"Alright, lets go get you something to eat."

Harry turned his head in his father's shoulder to hide his smile then stood up. The two wizards left the Gryffindor Common Room and headed for the kitchens.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Albus was sitting in his office, when the fireplace lit green and a blonde-headed man stepped through.

"Lucius," Albus greeted.

"Dumbledore," Lucius said. "We need to talk."

Albus waved his hand to the chair in front of his desk. The blonde-headed man sat down and the two talked.

_00000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Severus knew there was more to tell Harry, but after his reaction towards hearing how he doled out punishments, he was a little wary of telling him the rest. He knew he would have to especially before school resumed this fall.

"Harry, there is something else I must tell you," Severus started.

Harry looked up at his father between bites of his snack. He tried to read his father's face to gauge what he was about to say, but couldn't get anything.

"There is someone..." Severus started

"Ah, there you two are," Minerva said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry said. A smile graced his lips seeing his Head-of-House enter the kitchens.

"More like 'Good Afternoon,' wouldn't you say, Harry?" Minerva said, sitting next to Harry at the table. "And why are you here?"

"Well, it seems that Harry decided to skip breakfast this morning," Severus answered and Harry lowered his head, blushing.

A pair of fingers under his chin and raised his head. Harry looked into the eyes of his Head-of-House.

"It is very important that you eat, Harry." Minerva said.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Dad told me already."

Severus couldn't help the swell of pride and joy that filled his body hearing his son call him 'dad' for the first time. Minerva looked at Severus then back at Harry.

"Know this, Harry Potter," Minerva said. "You are no longer alone. You have both Severus and me as well as Albus here for you now."

Harry slightly frowned at the name. Potter. He had grown to love James Potter since he believed that was his father but now that he knows that his Potion Professor is really his father, he knew his name would change.

"Harry," Severus asked. "What is it?"

"Now, that we know we're father and son, does my name change?"

A small smile graced the potion master's lips. "Yes, Harry, it does, but it would be a rather long name."

"Really," Harry lit up looking at his father now. "What will it be?"

Severus and Minerva exchanged glances.

"Your name would be Harry James Severus Potter Snape-McGonagall."

Harry's eyes widen at the length of the name, but pure shock laced his face when he heard the last name. McGonagall? He looked from his dad to his Head-of-House.

"That's what I was going to tell you, before she came in," Severus said. "After my father forced me to become a Death Eater, and I turned spy, Minerva adopted me."

"So," Harry said looking at Minerva. "That means you're like my grandmother?"

Harry got up and went to his new grandmother and wrapped his arms around her neck. This shocked Minerva for a second before her arms wrapped around the small boy's body. Harry could not believe his luck, first he learned that he has a father, now he just learned that he now has a grandmother as well. This day just got better. Nothing could ruin the pure happiness that Harry was feeling right now.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Lucius left the Headmaster's office. Albus was looking very concern. He didn't like the way things were going. He knew he would have to talk with his Potions Master and Transfiguration Professor before the night was out. He sent out a patronus for his two Head-of-Houses to meet him in his office.

Harry finished his food and the three of them were leaving the kitchen when the patronus showed itself.

"Harry, why don't you go fly or spend the day with Hagrid?" Minerva said. "Be back for supper, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said rushing off before they changed their minds and had him work.

Minerva smiled at the boy and the two walked to the Headmaster's office to see what the problem was.

_0000_0000_0000_000_0000_0000_00_

Harry pushed off the ground to take flight. He really liked Hagrid, but after going into the forest and not knowing what they were seeing, Harry thought twice about going to visit Hagrid. He didn't want to get in trouble with his dad and make him angry for going into the forest. While the wind blew through his hair, Harry thought about everything that was said that day. He wanted to try and see what would happened if he referred to Professor Snape as dad. Even thought he didn't see his dad's face, he could tell that he was proud of him. It was a wonderful feeling and Harry knew he didn't ever want that feeling to ever change. After flying for about an hour, Harry decided to go and check on Hedwig again. As he walked thought the hallway, heading towards the Owlery, his thoughts wandered to the fact that not only did he have a dad, he now had a grandmother as well. Once he reached the Owlery, Harry petted and talked with Hedwig. He told her everything that has happened this morning. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in the Owlery happy and content.

_0000_0000_000_0000_000_0000_000_

It was well after supper time began when Minerva and Severus left Albus' office. They did not like hearing what was going on with the Death Eaters. Even though Severus didn't spy anymore, that didn't mean he wasn't affected. His best friend was now a spy for the light. He didn't like the fact that Lucius took that role, especially with Narscissa and his godson, Draco, in the middle. Now that there were threats going on about potential spies in the ranks, his worry became tenfold for Lucius and his family. Even thought Albus assured them that all will be well, Severus still had his doubts.

As the pair walked to the Great Hall for supper, Minerva tried to ease her son's mind about his best friend. When they walked into the Hall, the first thing Severus noticed was there was not a messy-haired boy sitting at the table.

"I don't believe this," Severus raged. He turned and headed out of the Hall. Minerva was right behind him.

"Severus," she called out. Her voice was just as stern as his. He turned and faced her. "You will calm down. I will go and find Harry. You will go to your chambers."

"But I warned him about skipping meals."

"Yes, and he will be dealt with, but you are upset about Lucius and if you need to deal with Harry you need to have a cool head. Now go to your chambers and wait for him. I will send him there when I find him."

Severus gave a curt nod and headed for his chambers in the dungeons. Minerva headed down the hall in search of her grandson.

Harry woke up leaning on the steps of the Owlery. Hedwig still sitting on his shoulder. He didn't even realize that he'd fallen asleep. When he looked outside and saw that it was dark, he knew he was in big trouble. Quickly, Harry got up and put Hedwig back and then ran down the stairs to get to the Great Hall before his dad came looking for him.

How stupid could he be? His dad just warned him about skipping meals. He couldn't believe he fell asleep. Now his dad was going to be angry and now his new family would hate him and probably send him away. His throat burned with tears as he ran down the hall. When he turned the corner, he bumped into somebody and fell back on the floor. When he saw who he bumped into he couldn't help the tears that started streaming down his face.

"Mr. Potter, where have you been?" Minerva asked.

"I...I fell a...asleep," Harry gasped out standing back up, his head lowered.

He knew she was angry at him, and he could feel her staring at him. What he didn't expect was arms wrapping around his shoulders and bringing him into an embrace.

"Come," Minerva said. "Let's wash your face before you go to your father."

They walked down the hall and headed to her chambers. Once in there, she escorted him to the bathroom where she sat him on the closed toilet seat. She wet a flannel at the sink and then sat on the edge of the tub next to Harry and wiped his tears. He cried harder when she began wiping his tears. She got up picked Harry up and sat down on the seat and placed Harry on her lap.

"Come now, Harry," she said rocking back and forth. "Whatever it is, it can't be this bad."

With the tears flowing, he couldn't even catch his breath to talk. He just snuggled down more in his grandmother's chest. He figured if this was going to be the last time that he would be here, he might as well absorb all the love he could before he was sent back.

"He's going to send me back," Harry sobbed.

"Who is going to send you back?"

"Pro...professor. I made him mad."

"Oh, Harry," Minerva just tightened her hold of the boy. "Severus loves you. You will never be sent back by him. He has his son back now. He will never give you up or send you back."

"But I messed up," Harry lifted his head off of his grandmother and looked at her. His tear-washed eyes were red.

"Yes, you did," Minerva said. "And you will probably mess up again, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

They sat there for a few minutes. Minerva knew she needed to send Harry to his father, but two things needed to happen first. One, Severus needed to calm down and second, she needed to reassure Harry that he would not be going back again to those horrid people he once called relatives. Harry finally calmed down enough for her to let go. He knew he still had to face his punishment.

They walked out of the bathroom and towards the fireplace. Harry looked at her and then back at the fire.

"This will send you straight to your father," Minerva said as she lit the fireplace. "The fireplaces here are connected, so this will take you to his chambers."

She threw the floo powder, and putting her hand on Harry shoulder, she coaxed in towards the green flames, then yelled out 'Severus' chambers.'

Harry stepped through the fire, half expecting to be burned to a crisp. But when he stepped through, the flames didn't hurt or burn him and the next thing he knew, he was standing his his father's chambers again.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_00000_0000_

Severus knew he needed to calm down. He wasn't really angry with Harry, but rather, he was just worried about his friend and when he saw that Harry was not in the Great Hall, it became too much. Coming down to his chambers and having a cup of tea calmed him down. After a while, his floo flared up and he saw his son emerge through the flames.

Severus sat down on in the middle of the couch.

"Come here, Harry."

Harry slowly walked over to his father and stood in front of him. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would come out of his chest.

Severus could tell that Harry was nervous about what was about to happen, so he thought it best to just get it over with so that it would be behind them.

"Harry," Severus voice wasn't harsh or mean. "I have explained to you the importance of you eating every meal, have I not?" Harry nodded. "A verbal answer, son."

"Yes, sir," Harry lowered his head looking at his shoes.

Severus reached up and put his finger under his son's chin and lifted it.

"Eyes up, son," Severus said. "Now, I warned you what would happen if you missed a meal, haven't I?"

"Yes, sir," Harry's voice was no more than a whisper from the large lump in his throat.

"Lay across my lap," Severus ordered.

Harry's eyes got wide before resigning to his fate of his punishment. Harry, with the help of his dad, removed his glasses and laid across his father's lap. Severus could feel his son trembling. He wrapped one arm around his son's small waist, steeled his heart and raised his hand to administer the spanking.

**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**

As promised, only five were administered. Severus placed his hand on the small of his sobbing son's back and rubbed soothing circles on his back to calm him down. After a few more minutes he noticed that Harry wasn't calming down. This started to worry Severus. He picked up the child and righted him on his lap and wrapped his still sobbing son in his arms.

"Calm down, Harry," Severus soothingly said, rubbing circles on his back. "All is forgiven. I love you."

Harry pulled his arms loose from his father's grasp and wrapped them around his neck.

"You won't send me back?" Harry sobbed in his father's neck.

Severus' brow creased at what he just heard. Send him back? Why would I ever do that?

"No," Severus said tightening his hold. "I will never send you back. You are my son. And you will stay with me."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"It's okay, son. You are forgiven."

They sat there until exhaustion swept over Harry and he fell asleep in his father's arms. Severus just sat on the couch with his son in his arms. Severus accio'd a quilt and wrapped his sleeping son in the covers while they sat there.

The floo flared again and Minerva emerged from the flames. She saw her son and grandson on the couch and a smile graced her lips.

"How did it go?" Minerva asked sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"Alright," Severus answered.

"Why don't you put him to bed, Severus?"

Severus looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, and he couldn't bring himself to let him go just yet.

"No," Severus shook his head. "Not yet."

Minerva softly chuckled as she stood back up. She walked over to Severus and cupped his face.

"Get some sleep," She turned and walked back to the fireplace. "I'll see you two in the morning."

With a flash of green, she was gone, and father and son were alone again.

**TBC**

**A/N: I know I'm not regularly updating this story, but with my other stories: Unexpected Truce and co-authoring with my beta on Pen Pals. It is increasingly hard to get to, but I promise you, if you stick with me, I will not abandon this story. This story deserves to be written. And if you read the original, you will agree with me. Please be patient with me. This story will be finished. **

**To all who have reviewed, favored and followed this story, THANK YOU! **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :) **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie page on Tumblr and Facebook.**_


End file.
